


When One Tomb Door Closes

by shopfront



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hair Pulling, Mind Games, Power Play, Unresolved Sexual Tension, episode: masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine won’t be locked away forever, and she has great plans for when she gets free. (A speculative post-Masquerade story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Tomb Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/gifts).



When Caroline slips into her bedroom late one night and Katherine is, once again, sitting on her bed, Caroline is almost surprised. She starts at any rate, hand flying to her throat out of habit, as if her throat being ripped out is really the worst she has to fear.

“You didn’t expect me to forget about you now, did you?”

Katherine’s teeth flash in the light from the hall as she smiles and unfolds herself from atop Caroline’s covers.

“I- I didn’t-” Caroline starts to stammer, and has to force herself to stop, take a deep breath, and hold her head high.

“No, you didn’t, did you?” Katherine croons, then blurs across the room to caress Caroline’s face. Katherine’s fingers are soft as they sweep across her cheekbone, but her nails catch against Caroline’s lips, almost like an after thought.

“I was hardly going to forget your little stunt at the masquerade,” she continues. She's smiling, her eyes crinkling at the corners, but her voice is hard.

Caroline is frozen, transfixed as surely as if she were human and under compulsion once more. Caught, heavy with trepidation, between Katherine’s slight body and the brightness of the hall at her back; between her fear of Katherine and her fear of waking - involving - her mother.

Katherine steps closer, closing the single inch left between them, and Caroline twitches backwards, starts to turn her head away. She can’t help it, but her eyes flick to the side, to the door of her mother’s bedroom. It’s only for a second, but it’s enough. Katherine sees, follows her line of sight, and chuckles.

The sound makes her throat catch, but she tries to ignore it and stand strong. She straightens her shoulders and looks Katherine straight in the eye, doesn’t give so much as a fraction of an inch.

“Don’t worry,” Katherine purrs. “The sheriff and I had a little chat.”

The world drops out from under her, and her hearing snaps to attention; there’s no heartbeat in her mother’s room. She pulls back, turns, puts speed behind her steps - and is immediately yanked backward, anchored by her wrist.

Katherine squeezes. “I straightened my hair and sent her on a merry chase in the woods," she elaborates cheerfully.

Her laugh twinkles like cut glass while Caroline’s world narrows down to the phantom beat of her heart, pounding in her ears.

“You bitch-” she starts to seethe, heedless of all rational thought for a moment - just one moment, long enough for Katherine to turn the tug on her wrist into an effortless pull, slamming her backward into the doorframe.

“Tsk, tsk,” Katherine murmurs, pressing forward and canting her hips against Caroline’s, crowding her into place. “You wouldn’t want to make me angry. You wouldn’t like me angry.”

Her words send shivers down Caroline’s spine, and she’s a little appalled to feel herself shudder when Katherine leans in and breathes her next words along Caroline’s jawline.

“You-” she starts with a smirk, so close that Caroline can almost feel the movement of her lips, “are far more interesting than I gave you credit for, Caroline Forbes.”

With one hand still fastened, immovable, around Caroline’s wrist, Katherine trails her free hand down Caroline’s side. Her fingers follow Caroline's curves, making her shiver, and then dig hard into her hip.

“What do you want?” Caroline grits out, the words bursting from somewhere deep down. Her fists clench and unclench compulsively, but she doesn’t dare move an inch.

“Want? I want the same things everybody wants.” Katherine leans back, tilting her head to the side and looking Caroline over, her grip going minutely slack. “Right now, I want to be… amused.”

She’s barely gotten the words out when Caroline takes the opportunity and pushes. Hard. For a long moment she thinks she’ll make it, move out of reach and speed away back to the boarding house and safety. But she doesn’t even manage to clear Katherine from her line of vision before she’s dragged back again, a hand around her neck while she practically hovers on the tips of her toes.

“I don’t think we quite understand each other,” Katherine snaps.

“Please,” Caroline begs. “Please, don’t hurt me. I’m sorry, I am, I won’t do it again.”

Katherine’s hands are suddenly gentle against her, if no less firm. Her smirk melts into a smile, and Caroline can’t hold back the gasp of surprise when she’s lowered back to the floor and Katherine kicks her feet apart.

“You…”

“Want. To be. Amused,” Katherine repeats, voice all sighs as she slides a knee between Caroline’s legs and dips her head to mouth along Caroline’s clavicle. “Entertained, even. I've been deathly bored in that tomb you helped land me in.”

Caroline feels the edge of Katherine’s teeth, her tongue darting out between them, and her head hits the door frame with a thud that would have bought someone running if they hadn’t been so alone.

Being at Katherine's mercy makes her feel as if she’d never been turned: like her stomach is churning, her lungs are burning, and her heart could explode out of her at any moment. She groans.

Katherine chuckles against her neck.

“Oh yes, I think you'll be fun to play with,” she says, and grabs Caroline by the hair and pulls. Her laughter rings out when Caroline yelps, then suddenly Caroline’s being spun and pushed, landing sprawled half on and half over the end of her bed.

Katherine’s on her again before she can even think of moving, hands spreading Caroline’s thighs wide as she settles in, then back in her hair, making her arch back to ease the ache.

“Don’t misunderstand. I may have decided that I underestimated you,” Katherine murmurs in her ear, punctuating her words with another hard tug of Caroline’s hair, “but I don’t forgive or forget easily.”

Her mouth meets Caroline’s in a searing kiss, forcing Caroline’s lips wide and making her whimper. Katherine's relentless, kissing harder when Caroline moans and slipping her fingers under the straps of Caroline's top, tugging at them, teasing before she continues down to trace the outline of a breast.

Her nails leave lines on the skin of Caroline's belly as she rucks the material further, pulling it up and out of the way, thumbing her areolas through the lace of her bra. The lines are long, red and smarting, rather like Katherine herself, though Caroline can't see them with Katherine's hand still tangled in her hair. But she can feel them.

They seem to take a long time to fade.

When she bucks, Katherine pushes back. When she grabs Katherine's hand with her own - trying to stop the pull on her hair, to straighten her aching neck – Katherine slams her back down. She spreads Caroline's arms, pinning her, threading their fingers and pressing their hands hard into the mattress.

"I will have your loyalty," she says when Caroline is half-stripped, spread, panting beneath her, still straining at Katherine's grip. She leans in for another kiss but stops just short, lips barely brushing lips, and Caroline stretches to meet her before she can stop herself.

Katherine laughs, delighted, and Caroline grimaces.

"Not right away," she acknowledges softly, like she's breathing a lullaby or a sweet nothing for a lover, "but I will have it."

She blurs out of the room before Caroline can voice a complaint, leaves her wanting and the bedroom door swinging. Staring sightlessly at the ceiling in her wake, Caroline clenches at the coverlet beneath her hands and licks her lips.


End file.
